Sueña un poco Conmigo
by Sra Cullen Grey
Summary: Lemon. Bella ha estado soñando por años con el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, Edward. Poco sabe ella que el ha estado soñando con ella también. ¿Qué pasa cuando los sueños se hacen realidad? 18. Muy fuerte, si eres menor de 18 años, lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad. One Shot ExB


**Traduccion de One shot: '****Dream A Little Dream of Me' de Pbroken**

**Link de OS: s/5711650/1/Dream-A-Little-Dream-of-Me**

******Ya saben, sin espacios :D**

* * *

**BPOV**

No estaba nada emocionada por lo que haríamos esta noche. Alice haría una fiesta mientras sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad de vacaciones y, a decir verdad, a Alice no le importaba nada que sus fiestas siempre se salgan de control. La última vez Mike terminó repartiendo vomito por toda la cocina.  
Ella lo obligó a limpiar a la mañana siguiente, pero aún así terminamos todos sobre nuestras rodillas fregando esa asquerosa sustancia, y con una botella de Pine Sol para quitar el horrendo olor. No sé por qué a mi mejor amiga le encanta hacer fiestas, si estas terminan en algo desastroso siempre.

"Entonces, ¿por que harás una fiesta otra vez?" -Pregunté mientras Alice sacaba un vestido negro en que tenia un corte princesa para acentuar sus pechos y su culo, la suave tela abrazaba sus curvas con firmeza.

El vestido hacía juego con su pelo negro corto de 'pixie' y realmente hizo que sus ojos azules brillaran. Agrego un poco mas de sombra azul a sus parpados y ya estaba lista para salir. Los tacones habían hecho una mejora sustancial en su 1.47, concediéndole una estatura promedio, e incentivando a que su culo se levantara un poco más, su culo era su lugar sagrado.

"Te lo dije antes, Bella, es nuestro último año aquí. Quiero hacer la fiesta mas genial que este pueblo retrasado ha visto nunca", respondió ella comprobando su culo en mi espejo antes de venir hacia mí con un bastante revelador vestido azul oscuro en la mano. "Además estará mi hermano, Edward, llegó a la ciudad para las vacaciones de primavera de la Universidad de Washington anoche, por lo que seré capaz de asegurarme que se comporte bien en la fiesta y no se vuelva un loco con el trago"

Oh, Jodanme. Edward "Moja braguitas" Cullen se acerca! Ugh!

Juro que estoy a punto de matarme. He estado soñando con Edward desde la primera vez que puse los ojos en él. El hermano mayor de Alice es un año mayor que nosotras y es todo un Adonis. No es corpulento, pero tiene el tono y la definición de sus músculos marcados.

Me enteré de que había ido ha hacerse un tatuaje después de que él se fue a la universidad el año pasado. Lamentablemente todavía no sabia que decía o como era el tatuaje, pero lo que si sabia era que de tan solo saber que se había echo uno, se volvía inmediatamente irresistible. Con ese cabello bronce que te incitaba a tener sexo salvaje, los ojos verde esmeralda más llamativos que he visto nunca y con la mandíbula mas marcada y hermosa que hizo a todas las chicas a babear en Forks High School.

Podría haber alguna chica que quería tirar, y Edward no se hacia de rogar, se aprovechaba de la situación y cogian en cualquier lugar que encontraban. He oído todas las historias. Edward tenía al parecer una gran facilidad de hablar y piropear. La mayoría de las chicas con las que había ligado dijeron que era un hombre encantador, que te mojaba las bragas con tan solo decir unas cuantas palabras perversas. Lo que daría por tener sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, su piel y la mía empapadas de sudor, perladas de gotas por la agitación...

"Hola, Tierra llamando a Bella!" Alice gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos y tirando de mis brazos. "¿Vas a ayudarme a ponerte este vestido tuyo o voy a tener que vestir al cadáver flácido yo sola?"

Que necesitaba mantener mi cabeza lejos de mis fantasías con Edward. Edward nunca me querría. No es que yo sea fea, soy demasiado normal para gente como él. Yo soy la mejor amiga de su hermana menor, la de la escuela de antaño, una ratón de biblioteca.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando que... la universidad es el año que viene. Estoy muy emocionada de que ambas vamos a ir a U.W. No me podría imaginar en ninguna parte sin ti Ally", le dije mientras tiraba del vestido por encima de mi sujetador de encaje negro y tanga.

El vestido estaba muy ceñido a mi cuerpo fino y delgado, por lo que se me hizo un poco difícil respirar, pero nunca he discutido con Alice. Yo confío en ella y Alice nunca me vestiría con algo que se me viera horrible. Me ató las cuatro cintas del tacón negro alto, me acercó al espejo que ella estaba usando para enderezar mi vestido apretado.

Cuando vi a la persona en el espejo, apenas si la reconocí como yo. Mi cabello ondulado de color marrón oscuro estaba acurrucado en rizos grandes que me rodeaban la cara y en esta había una ligera aplicación de maquillaje mejorado mis grandes ojos marrones. El vestido ajustado que cubría mi cuerpo delgado todavía era muy revelador y escandaloso para mi gusto, pero la parte superior sin mangas dio la impresión de que mi amplio escote estaba resaltando mis pechos.

Comencé a dar vueltas para verme de todos los ángulos posibles en el espejo, notando mi espalda desnuda y el fin del vestido que estaba a solo centímetros por debajo de mi culo perfectamente formado. Me puse bastante nerviosa mirando mi cuerpo apenas cubierto en el espejo que me dio vergüenza, así que me mordí el labio inferior fuertemente, como hago normalmente cuando estoy ansiosa.

"Deja de morderte el maldito labio", se quejó Alice acercándose a mí y golpeándome el brazo. Alice volvió a aplicar otra capa de brillo de labios y unos instantes después nos reímos sin razón. "Hay que ponerse en marcha, la fiesta empieza en una hora y tengo que tener la casa lista, así que toma tus cosas y vamos."

Agarré mi bolsa de viaje y se dirigió a las escaleras de mi casa, suspire y salí después de Alice por la puerta principal. Mi padre, jefe de policía de Forks, tiene el turno de noche en la comisaría de policía así que al menos yo no tenía que preocuparse por si el veía mi atuendo demasiado revelador y me gritaba. Nos acomodamos en Porsche amarillo de Alice.

Sus padres se lo habían dado a ella como un regalo en sus dulces dieciséis. Por supuesto que es algo de esperar cuando su padre es un médico de renombre mundial. Los Cullen no eran nada engreídos, de lo contrario eran muy amables, y también son muy generosos con él dinero, siempre estaban donando toneladas de dinero para organizaciones benéficas y organizaciones diferentes.

Cuando llegamos a la casa alejada de los Cullen me di cuenta del auto Aston Martin Vanquish de Edward en el frente y mi respiración se cortó. Comencé a tomar respiraciones profundas cuando salí del auto y comencé a caminar, mas bien arrastrarme, detrás de Alice a través de la puerta principal de la casa hermosamente decorada. Era moderno, con grandes ventanales de vidrio del panel posterior y el interior blanco llamativo. Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación y me quede mirando como boba la escena más increíblemente hermosa que había visto jamás. Edward "El Adonis" Cullen estaba sin camisa tocando su piano, pasando los dedos sobre las teclas, y con los ojos fuertemente apretado en la concentración.

Vi sus músculos contraerse mientras apretaba las diferentes notas que hacían llenar la sala con una melodía embriagadoramente dulce. Mi respiración se hizo más pesada, mientras veía moverse sus músculos debajo de la tinta negra haciendo que la habitación se calentara. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y su cabello despeinado bronce se balanceaban mientras tocaba con una intensidad y una pasión que hizo que mis rodillas flaquearan.

"Por el amor de Dios, Edward, todo el mundo estará aquí pronto. ¿Podrías por lo menos ir a tomar una ducha y sacarte el sudor si tu vas a insistir en estar aquí?" Alice gritó sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio.

Su cabeza se volteó al oír el sonido de su voz y, oh dios en el cielo, se veía como una obra maestra de mierda. Su ceja tenía un piercing y se inclinó con irritación. Los ojos de Edward me recorrieron desde los pies hasta la cabeza, y me robó en un suspiro tembloroso. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa muy fina y luego él hizo un gesto rudo hasta salirse de la banqueta del piano. Caminó despacio hasta pasar por el lado de nosotras para subir las escaleras y el olor de su piel caliente golpeó mi nariz, me hizo temblar y gemir en voz baja por el placer.

Tenía la esperanza de que mi propia cordura se haya preocupado de no hacer notar cuanto me gustaba Edward, y de que Alice no hubiese notado cómo mi cuerpo ansiaba a su hermano mayor. Afortunadamente para mí, ella parecía distraída por la limpieza de las pocas cosas que llenaban la sala de estar, y parecía doblemente enojada al ver las envolturas y vasos que Edward había dejado fuera. Después de haber lavado los platos muy rápido miró a su teléfono celular, y quejándose dejo salir escapar un sonido. Su teléfono estaba sonando.

"Oye mamá, ¿cómo va el viaje?" Alice contestó con su voz alegre y sabiendo que su madre podría ser muy habladora, decidí ir a tomar mis cosas a la habitación de invitados.

Entonces pronuncie la palabras "Voy a estar arriba" a Alice y ella asintió con la cabeza haciendo un movimiento con la mano, pera que le dejara halar en paz con su madre , para mi solo era 'bla bla bla'. Me reí de su gesto sabiendo que iba a estar ocupada un buen rato por el incesante parloteo por de su madre. Y estaba perdiendo muco tiempo, la fiesta era dentro de poco.

Agarre el bolso y me dirigí escaleras arriba hasta el tercer piso, pero de un momento a otro sentí mis piernas flaquear por culpa de los zapatos de tacón alto. Yo no era conocida por ser muy elegante y estaba extremadamente preocupada porque a cada segundo mis pies se tropezaban. Cuando llegué a la etapa superior de las escaleras estaba completamente orgullosa de mí misma... durante unos dos segundos. Caí hacia delante tropezando con mis propios pies y mi bolsa voló por los aires y quedo tirada a unos metros delante de mí. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para el impacto contra el piso, pero no ocurrió, sino que me sentí cómoda entre un par de fuertes brazos sujetándome, cálidos y húmedos.

"Sigues siendo la misma Bella, por lo que veo," dijo una voz suave como el terciopelo y abrí los ojos para ver a Edward estudiándome con sus orbes verde esmeralda.

Traté de pensar en algo que decirle al hombre impresionante que me había envuelto en sus brazos y salvado de un buen porrazo. Mi mente estaba un blanco y aunque lo único que podía pensar era en sus ojos magníficos.

"Esos ojos tuyos son…magníficos", murmuré antes de darme cuenta de que había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras mi rostro enrojeció por el rubor y Aparté mi mirada de la suya. Casi pensé que le oí decir 'No es tan hermosa como la tuya', pero yo no tenía tiempo para estar segura, porque fui golpeada por un dolor en el tobillo.

"¡Ay!" Grité llegar a agarrar a mi tobillo.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando él lo tomó en su mano. Me di cuenta de que estaba hinchando, pero yo estaba bastante segura de que no estaba herida de gravedad, ni siquiera parecía tan malo como para ser un esguince. No era la primera vez que me caía y me lastimaba y lo más probable es que no será la última.

"¡Bella!" Alice gritó corriendo por las escaleras y su mirada cayó sobre mi tobillo.

Alice estaba como loca y fue corriendo a coger el teléfono mientras Edward rodaba mi tobillo cuidadosamente en sus dedos hábiles y me llevaba hasta el baño, abrieron el agua de la ducha y termine con el pelo y con el tobillo mojados. Me di cuenta entonces de que sólo llevaba una toalla blanca envuelta firmemente alrededor de la cintura.

"Voy a llamar al hospital ahora mismo, Bella, no te preocupes!" La voz de Alice se hizo eco de la planta baja.

"No, yo no quiero ir al hospital! Estoy bien, sólo necesito descansar. He tenido un montón de lesiones, se lo que estoy haciendo, Ally!" Grité de nuevo.

Yo odiaba ir al hospital, los médicos hurgando en ti y hacer preguntas innecesarias. Yo no tenía ganas de pasar horas en una cama de hospital incómodo para ellos para decirme algo que yo ya sabía.

"¿Está segura?" Alice preguntó preocupada y apareció en las escaleras de nuevo con el teléfono en la mano.

Asentí con la cabeza en respuesta como el timbre de la puerta sonó

"Ve disfrutar de la fiesta, Ally. Voy a estar bien", dije frenando la necesidad de gemir de dolor al mover mi tobillo, no quería arruinar la noche de Alice. Ella todavía parecía muy preocupada.

Edward entro a la habitación, y le hice saber con la mirada que no quería ser una carga.

"Ella tiene razón, Al. Ve por la puerta, yo voy a ayudar a Bella a la cama. No tiene sentido echar a perder la fiesta allí abajo", dijo Edward y yo reí cuando Alice salió corriendo a buscar a la gente a la puerta.

Sentí que Edward me levantaba del suelo y solté un gritito ahogado de sorpresa. Oí reír a Edward. Mi cuerpo se acurruco al cuerpo de el automáticamente cuando me llevó por el pasillo y me sentí feliz, incluso con mi dolor palpitante en el tobillo. Nunca me había sentido más emocionada.

Cuando pasó por el lado del cuarto de huéspedes levanté una ceja en confusión, pero no me dio ninguna explicación por traerme a su habitación y ponerme en la cama grande de hierro. Yo lo seguía mirando fijamente con una expresión confusa mientras me quitaba los zapatos y depositaba mi tobillo suavemente sobre la almohada para poder descansar.

"Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti, Bella. Podría ser el hombre de los ojos hermosos", bromeó él con un guiño y me sonrojé febrilmente al sentir mi vergüenza volver diez veces mas fuerte. "Yo voy a ir a vestirme y sacar un poco de hielo para el tobillo, mi papá guarda alguna medicación de repuesto por aquí así que voy a conseguir una pastilla para el dolor también."

"Um, bien," respondí incapaz de apartar mi mirada del agua chorreando por su pecho musculoso y ligeramente agitado de Edward, mientras este agarraba la ropa de su armario y salía de la habitación.

Oh Que me Jodan!

Estoy en la cama de Edward Cullen. Mi nariz se lleno del olor de su ropa mientras yo olorosaba su ropa de cama y miraba a mi alrededor. Sabía que Edward estudiaba música en la Universidad de Washington y tenia una pasión por todas las cosas musicales, así que no me sorprendí al ver a su gran variedad de CDs que cubren las paredes. Lo que me llamó la atención, aunque era una colección bastante amplia de libros, incluyendo muchos de mis clásicos favoritos, Romeo y Julieta, Cumbres borrascosas, 1984, y fueron sólo algunos que se destacaron. Sabía mucho sobre el hermano de mi mejor amiga, pero nunca pensé que ese chico malo de Forks y prodigio musical apreciaba los mismos libros que leo una y otra vez. Parecía como si tuviera mucha madurez y apreciara la literatura, no parecía la pieza de un chico de 19 años.

Edward caminó de regreso en la habitación con un par de pantalones cortos negros y con el pecho todavía desnudo. Llevaba un vaso de agua y una bolsa de hielo en una mano y lo que esperaba que sea una pastilla para el dolor en el otro. Me entregó la medicina antes de colocar el hielo en el tobillo y dejo el vaso sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

De repente me sentí incomoda vestida de esa manera y me dieron ganas de sacarme ese vestido apretado, pero Edward parecía demasiado preocupado por saber mi estado actual como para pedirle mi bolsito. Edward cogió un par de cosas del piso limpiando la habitación un poco y vi su pecho levantarse al respirar, me fije en sus pectorales y abdominales perfectos y deliciosos. Me gustaría que hubiese vuelto a la habitación desnudo y que me tomara como yo había imaginado tantas veces antes.

Yo había soñado con tener sexo con Edward Cullen más veces de las que podía contar, incluso cuando yo estaba con mi ex, Jake. Yo tenía expectativas altas para el sexo, debía ser sexo como el de aquellas fantasías mías, pero las pocas veces que tuve relaciones sexuales con Jake había estado lejos de ser alucinante como en la mayoría de mis sueños habían sido. Habiendo medio Edward desnudo frente a mí me dio la sensación de que mis sueños no se harían realidad. Estaba prácticamente babeando y mordiendo mi labio inferior cuando Edward llegó a sentarse en la cama, levantando el hielo y pasando los dedos cautelosamente por encima de mi tobillo.

"Parece que la hinchazón ha bajado un poco. ¿Con la medicina que te di ya no duele tanto?" Él dijo frotando la mano cautelosamente a lo largo de mi tobillo. Traté de no dejar escapar un gemido, pero la medicina no hizo mucho efecto, porque el gemido salió de mi boca sin ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de cerrarla.

Los ojos de Edward se pusieron vidriosos y él retiró la mano rápidamente, obviamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había estado quejándose.

"No tienes que quitar la mano si no quieres, no me importa si me tocas", afirme con mucha más confianza de lo usual. Puse mi mano sobre mi boca arrepentida y un rubor invadió mis mejillas una vez más.

La lengua de Edward salió de su boca y se coloco sobre su labio superior, probablemente tratando de contener un ataque de risa.

"Lo tomo como un sí", afirmó con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Lo siento mucho. Por favor, olvida que dije eso", anuncié sintiendo ganas de meterme en un agujero y morir. La sonrisa de Edward fue sustituida cuando Edward frunció los labios. Se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta y se paro al lado del marco.

"No hay necesidad de disculparse, Bella. Algunos medicamentos para el dolor a veces hacen que la gente diga cosas que normalmente no diría," dijo él con voz adolorida. "Tu realmente debes tratar de descansar un poco. Voy a buscar el bolso y a Alice para que ella pueda ayudarte a cambiar tu ropa".

No tuve la oportunidad de detenerlo, se marcho muy rápido. Parecía tan molesto como si hubiera dicho algo malo, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber sido. Estoy segura de que lo avergonzaba, probablemente se siente mal por mí. Genial, justo lo que necesito, qué pena.

Levanté un poco la cabeza, suspirando y mirando el techo, antes de acostarme de nuevo y cerrar los ojos. Me sentí relajada, tanto, al punto en el que realmente se me olvidó de donde yo estaba. Sintiendo el cojín suave de la cama debajo de mí dejé que mi mente divague en mis pensamientos, recordando a Edward, y deje mi mano a la deriva hasta el fondo de mi vestido.

**EPOV**

Caminé por el pasillo dejando a Bella en mi habitación, sola. ¿Cómo podía no saber lo mucho que quería poner mi mano sobre ella, tocar su rostro, tocar su cuerpo? Mis peores temores se hicieron realidad, ella no me quería y no tenia sentimiento alguno hacia mi.

Durante dos años he visto a como es la interacción de Alice y Bella , he visto sus libros de lectura en el almuerzo, yo la he mirado y seguido como un bobo durante mucho tiempo, siempre he pensado en ella y me gusta mucho. Era tímida y tranquila, pero en nuestra casa siempre había sido ingeniosa y locuaz para discutir temas con Carlisle, temas que no eran de adolescentes pero sin embargo siempre le ha llamado la atención el saber mas cosas, siempre curioseaba los libros de mi padre.

Ella creció con algo así como una fuerza, porque tiene siempre algo interesante que decirle a todos, menos a mí. Cada vez que estaba cerca de ella se tensaba y se sonrojaba. Tenía la sensación de que pensaba que yo era intimidante así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ser el mejor amigo de mi hermana pequeña y pasar mas tiempo con Bella.

Durante mucho tiempo solo la considere como la mejor amiga de mi hermana menor, o eso creía yo. Todo cambió el final de mi último año, cuando empezó a salir con Jacob Black.

Ella lo trajo a la casa un par de veces y cada vez que los veía juntos mi corazón se hundía hasta el fondo de mi estómago. Me di cuenta de que estaba enojado por su relación con él y no había ninguna razón clara del por qué. Era un buen chico, que vive en la reserva y cuida de su padre inválido. Nunca fue grosero o irrespetuoso hacia mí o Bella. Él la trataba como a una princesa, maldita sea, y por alguna razón me enfureció. Empecé a soñar con Bella todas las noches, de tocar su piel, llevándola con la pasión y el calor. Dejé de jugar con otras niñas. Pensé que cuando volviera, durante las vacaciones de invierno de la Universidad de Washington, iba a tener la oportunidad de cortejarla, pero ella todavía estaba con Jake. Su relación termino un tiempo después, y la esperanza me embargo nuevamente, la cortejaría cuando volviese de la universidad.

Cuando llegó con Alice casi pierdo mi mente por lo jodidamente fantástica que se veía. El vestido que llevaba puesto en sus curvas me incitaban a romperlo en mil pedazos y tomarla allí mismo. Estaba emocionado por la fiesta y tenía ganas de llevarla a dar una vuelta para que yo pudiera decirle lo que sentía por ella. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza, así que me apresure a tomar una ducha, y cuando Salí y vi a Bela casi en el piso, mis brazos la protegieron como una jaula.

Cuando cayó recordé lo mucho que Bella tenia accidentes. Siempre había sido torpe, así que no me sorprendí de que le ocurriera eso, aunque estaba bastante desilusionado de que todo eso haya arruinado mis planes. Pero cuando la oí murmurar acerca de mis ojos, mi pecho se inflo de esperanza nuevamente. Ella había respondido a mi coqueteo.

Llegué a la habitación y trate de abrir la puerta para recuperar la bolsa de Bella, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y que pude oír gruñidos en el otro lado.

Entré en mi habitación en silencio y me detuve atónito al ver un espectáculo que había visto tantas veces en mi mente. Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados de la felicidad, con el vestido levantado y la mano por debajo del material fino de encaje negro, de la tanga. Sabía que tenía que irme y que estaba entrometiéndose en un momento en privado, pero no me podía mover.

Los movimientos de su mano derecha fueron rápidos en contra de su centro, su mano izquierda deslizándose por sus pechos cubiertos por su sujetador. Mi polla palpitaba de deseo al oírla lloriqueando y gimiendo unos ruidos incoherentes. Por fin volví a la realidad, dándome cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y me volvi para marcharme, cuando ella abrió la boca unas palabras nada inocentes brotaron de sus labios.

"Mm, me encanta cuando me tocas... uf, cogeme por favor, Edward. No me hagas esperar",

Algo dentro de mí se movió. No sé pensamiento paso por mi cabeza para hacer lo que hice, pero escuchar a Bella decir mi nombre, sabiendo que ella estaba fantaseando acerca de mí me desarmó. Cerré la puerta con llave causando a los ojos de Bella se abrieran. La mano de ella inmediatamente salió de entre sus piernas y al verme se congeló, estaba en shock total

"Por favor, no me puedo detener...", gemí subiéndose en la cama hasta que me cernía sobre ella. "No tienes idea de cuántas noches he fantaseado acerca de ti, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo fantaseando escucharte decir mi nombre de esa manera?."

Bese y moví mis labios contra los de ella besándola suavemente y ella comenzó a retorcerse. Sus labios se movían en sintonía con los míos, y sus gemidos se atoraron en mi boca, su aliento caliente estaba llenándome y me maraville al sentir como su lengua giraba alrededor de la mia. Había tanta pasión en el beso, una necesidad desinhibida que sentí que moriría sin ella. Sus manos recorrían con timidez mi espalda. Sentí algunas dudas y no sabía si era por el momento de aderenalina o la inexperiencia o miedo. Mi mente daba vueltas y empecé a preocuparme. ¿Y si ella me desea solamente a causa de las drogas? ¿Y si en realidad no quiere esto? Me puse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, a sabiendas de que no era la forma correcta de tomarla, con su herida en el tobillo y drogada. Me obligué a dejar de de besarnos.

"No debería haber hecho eso", dije, y frunció sus labios, su frente se arrugo y pensó que la estaba rechazando, Bella se tensó debajo de mí. "No, no, yo no quise decir eso. No es el momento justo. No debería tomar ventaja de usted cuando usted está lesionado y drogas ..."

Bella puso sus dedos sobre mis labios para detener mis palabras, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Oh mierda, eran los mismos dedos que había estado usando unos minutos antes. Su sabor en mis labios me hizo gemir y mi pene se retorció contra su muslo.

"He querido esto desde el primer momento en que te conocí, Edward no me importaría si mi pierna estaba rota y era alto como una cometa que te quiero,.. Quiero que tan malo que es todo lo que puedo pensar. Mi tobillo apenas si duele, así que me jodan Edward Cullen, llévame sin embargo usted me quiere porque seguro maldito no me oirás quejarme al respecto ", declaró ella y Jesucristo no podría haber dicho que no, aunque yo quería y Yo no quería hacerlo.

Me sacó los dedos de mis labios y chupe los restos de excitación que quedaron en mi boca. Sabía a las más jugosas fresas y no pude evitar el zumbido de placer que se me escapó. Ella se movió debajo de mí y su calor rozó mi polla y juro que todas las razones para detenerme, se desvanecieron en el aire.

Agarre vestido, y tirando muy fuerte se termino desgarrando, revelando el sujetador negro de encaje y la tanga que había vislumbrado sobre sus dedos. Mis labios atacaron a su cuello mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba para poder sacarle el sujetador. Se deslizó con facilidad y por primera vez vi sus pechos, con os que había soñado tanto. Tenía sus pezones rosados tensos, ella era gloriosa. Envolví mi mano alrededor de su pecho derecho, apretando y girando su pezón entre el dedo y el pulgar. Entonces le susurre:

"Mi papá entrega la píldora, así que sé que has estado con Jacob, pero nunca lo vas a recordar después de que haya terminado contigo, Bella. Será mejor que me digas ahora si quieres parar, porque en unos dos segundos te voy a tomar como siempre he imaginado y nunca vas a lograr estar un minuto sin pensar en mí. "

Su cuerpo se retorció y aumentaron sus gemidos mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello haciendo que su espalda se arquee.

"¿Me quieres, gatito? ¿Quieres que nos portemos como unos chicos malos, como unos chicos de mierda?" Susurro, y gruñí pasando la mano sobre su estómago y bajando hasta llegar a su coño mojado. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de la tela de su tanga pasando mis dedos a través de sus pliegues resbaladizos, y ella gimió mi nombre. Sus jugos llenaron mi mano y los pase por sus labios

"Siente el sabor, Bella".

Su boca se abrió y puso sus labios alrededor de mis dedos, chupando de ellos como si fueran mi polla. Su lengua dio vueltas a su alrededor mientras ella gemía enviando vibraciones a través de mi cuerpo mientras yo gemía con la lujuria. ¡Oh, las cosas que su puta boca húmeda y caliente podía hacer. Saqué mis dedos, eso era una tortura, y Bella hizo un puchero, y luego un mohín inocente y dulce.

"Yo no me había corrido nunca con el, Edward", susurró ella lamiéndose los labios mientras yo prácticamente babeaba de deseo.

"Vamos a tener un montón de tiempo para que tu puedas chupar mi polla, pero primero quiero probar que el coño tuyo," bromeé pasando la mano por encima de sus tetas mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte gemido. "Amas mi sucia boca ¿no? Imagínate lo que puedo hacerte con ella. ¡Qué increíble te sentirás al tener mi lengua deslizándose entre sus pliegues y lamiendo tu clítoris como un postre delicioso."

Lamí su cuello y Bella arqueo su espalda y sus muslos rozaban mi excitación. Ella gimió mi nombre. Tuve que tomar una respiración profunda asegurándome de que no iba a atacarla como un animal rabioso sabiendo que ella tuvo un orgasmo por culpa de mi boca sucia. Se sentía fantástico el saber que yo podía hacerle eso a ella, pero sólo me hizo querer más.

"Mm..., estoy seguro de que el sabor de tus jugos es dulce, querida, y puedo garantizar que si pongo mi polla dentro de ti nos vamos a correr ambos como una cascada, tan mojados…" Le dije mientras le besaba el pecho, hacia abajo, haciendo girar mi lengua alrededor de sus pezones.

Ella empezó a jadear violentamente haciendo ruidos y maullando cuando capturé cada uno en mi boca succionando sus tetas, y comenzó a jadear mi nombre cada vez más rápido.

"Sí, Edward, uf... oh mierda, Edward."

"Me encanta cómo suena mi nombre en tu boca, amor. ¡No puedo esperar para oírte gritarlo mientras perforo tu coño", le dije contra su piel y moviendo mis manos más abajo enganche los dedos alrededor de los lados de sus bragas y los deslice para sacarla. Finalmente llegué a su calor, me sumergí en pleno lamiendo su clítoris mientras ella se resistió un momento, pero luego acerco mi cara a su coño. Ella gritaba agitada debajo de mí y tirando las sábanas.

"FOLLAME!"

Mis bolas se apretaron con el sonido de la palabra 'follame' y comencé a introducir mis dedos a su cavidad empapándolos por completo. Bella tomo mi pene y empezo a frotarlo con su mano, sentía que iba llegar a la cima, pero yo quería correrme dentro de ella, quería llenarla. Una vez que ella había culminado por tercera vez comencé a ascender mordisqueando su piel.

"Sabes fantástico", murmuré contra su piel tirando de mis pantalones. Me detuve queriendo decirle que la amaba, pero sabiendo que era demasiado, demasiado pronto. "Me han mantenido alejado de ti por tanto tiempo, mi Bella, esperando que dejaras a Jacob, que se alejara de tu vida para yo poder tenerte, para yo ser el único que te amara para siempre"

Ella contuvo el aliento de sorpresa y capturó sus labios con los míos. La bese con toda la pasión que tenia, con la esperanza de que eso le impidiera decirme que ella sólo me quería por el sexo, que no había ningún sentimiento real detrás de él. Me sumergí en ella para sentir su calor envolverme y sus gemidos invadieron mi boca cuando empecé a moverse lenta y profundamente porque quería sentirla todo lo que fuese posible. Moví mi boca de la de ella dejándola respirar sabiendo que no iba a detenerme ahora que había empezado.

"¿Es así como te gusta hacerlo, amor? Mi polla se mueve solo por ti, tus paredes me aprietan demasiado", le susurré dejando ligeros besos en el cuello y el hombro. Hizo sonidos incoherentes mientras sus manos encontraron el camino a mi pelo y tiró de el con fuerza. "Si no querías nada mas que sexo, lo único que tenias que hacer era pedir."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus piernas mientras ella jadeaba.

"Tu coño se siente increíble, justo como yo siempre había soñado que sería. Mierda, Bella, la mierda que haces a mí", gruñí capturando su pezón en la boca y tirando suavemente de el con mis dientes mientras ella gritaba mi nombre.

"Edward!"

"Esto es lo único que quieres de mi, siempre te lo voy a dar", gruñí dejando caer las piernas y deslizando mis brazos por debajo de ella para que pudiera agarrarse a mis hombros mientras sus paredes se contraían con suaves espasmos, y gracias a Dios contuve mi liberación, moviéndome hacia atrás, queriendo darle más placer, tenia ganas de disfrutar cada segundo que tenía con Bella Swan.

Me moví lentamente dentro de ella viendo como su cuerpo estaba perlado de sudor, con los ojos cerrados mientras ella presionaba sus dedos contra mi espalda, y las palabras que nunca imaginé escaparon de su boca.

"Te amo, Edward."

Vi como ella bajó su rostro para inspeccionar el mío y ver lo que hacia yo ante lo que acababa de oír. Quería saber si ella realmente lo quería decir, y no solo eran palabras producidas por el deseo ¿Realmente siente lo mismo por mí? Sus ojos color chocolate taladraban mis ojos y parecía nerviosa, casi temiendo de mi reacción a su admisión.

"¿Lo dices en serio, Bella?" Le pregunté a la vez sorprendido y asustado de saber la respuesta. "¿Realmente me amas?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y el rubor que cubrió su piel. Me besó ferozmente incapaz de mantenerme a raya, atacando a su boca con la mía. Empecé a empujar mi pene dentro de ella otra vez, mientras gemía en mi boca y sus manos regresaban a mi pelo, tirando de mí hacia ella. Mis dedos rozaron sus costados al sentir el intenso calor de su amor arrastrarse sobre mí, me consume. Después de varios minutos me separe de sus labios, gimiendo como un loco.

"Te amo demasiado", le susurré contra sus labios y sonrió acariciando mi pelo y mi espalda mientras sus ojos miraban profundamente en los míos.

"¿Con eso quieres decir que no me puedes seguir follando?" Me preguntó burlonamente,

"No deberías haber dicho eso, mi Bella," gruñí con una sonrisa tirando de ella y poniéndola en cuatro patas. Me incliné hacia delante pasando mis dedos por su coño mientras le susurré al oído. "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas".

Metí mi polla a ella y la agarre de las caderas y meciéndonos fuerte y rápido y su espalda se comenzó a contorsionar de placer. Mi mano se deslizó por su piel blanca y lechosa dando vueltas en su pelo y dándole un tirón. Ella dejo escapar un gritito.

"Edward!"

"Eso es decirle a todos que tu me pertenece, ¿quién mierda es tu dueño?" Grité moviendo mi pene una y otra vez, golpeando mis bolas contra su clítoris hinchado."Tú eres mía, Bella!"

"FOLLAME! Edward!" Ella gimió agarrandose a los postes de hierro y haciendo que la cama se golpease una y otra vez contra la pared, con cada embestida que le daba a su coño apretado.

"Eso es todo, córrete toda sobre mi polla, amor" Apreté con fuerza mis dos manos en su culo y empecé a empujar como una bestia maníaca. Después de varios golpes duros, rápidos grité su nombre, liberándome en ella y ronroneo de placer.

Los dos nos derrumbamos sobre la cama y Bella apoyo la cabeza en mi pecho. La habitación quedo en silencio excepto por la respiración acompasada de ambos.

"Así que los sueños se hacen realidad", susurró Bella sobre mi piel.

"Bueno, yo no se tu, pero mis sueños no te hacen justicia, mi amor," le contesté como cabeza de Bella alzó los ojos y miró a la mía.

"Los míos tampoco," dijo ella tímidamente y un rubor lleno sus mejillas.

Me di cuenta por primera vez en casi un año que no me quiero dormir, porque la realidad de pronto es mucho mejor que la fantasía.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora:**

**Hola, esta es mi primera traducción y me encantaría que me dejasen, si no es mucho pedir, un review con alguna critica constructiva. Me encanta el mundo fanfiction y Twilight. De antemano les agradezco.**

_**Besos y sonrisas torcidas de Edward**_

* * *

**Nota Autora:**

**Ahí lo tienen, un lemon deliciosamente sucio.****Espero que les haya gustado y dejar un comentario!****Gracias.**


End file.
